


Take Care of Me

by keep_waking_up



Series: Unexpected Mates [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Were-Creatures, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's tired and Jensen only wants one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

“I thought pregnancy was supposed to tire you out, not make you—” Jared’s words cut off with a groan as Jensen began licking again at his chafed cock. He was pretty sure most Alphas complained about not getting enough sex, not getting too much. He never wanted a blow-job again.

Okay. That was a lie. But still.

With a pained grunt, he pushed Jensen away from his soft, aching cock. Jensen let out a hiss, tail whipping back and forth in irritation. Four months pregnant and he was almost always half-shifted now, complete with tail, fuzzy ears, whiskers, and claws. Claws that were way too close to Jared’s dick.

“We’ve already gone four times today,” Jared said, too exhausted to move any further from his mate, “And two of those in the last hour. Jen, I can’t go again.”

“Of course you can,” Jensen growled exasperatedly. “You just need a little help.” He made another grab for Jared’s cock and Jared quickly pushed him away again, making Jensen elicit another loud hiss.

“I really can’t,” Jared repeated, and moaned as Jensen began laving his thigh in quick, beseeching little licks. “Look, you’ve got a couple of fake knots you can use, right? So… just do that, and then I’ll help you out when I can again.”

Jensen blinked innocently up at him, trying to disguise the fact that he was inching his face closer to Jared’s cock. “They’re just not the same,” he whined and Jared cursed the fact that it was nearly impossible for him to say no to Jensen. He didn’t bother pushing his mate away again when Jensen’s tongue flitted over the head of his cock. “Yeah, that’s it,” Jensen crooned, nuzzling against his crotch. “You can go again, can’t you? Just need me to kiss you better. Such a good cock.”

There was something disturbing about the fact that Jensen baby-talking to his dick was actually getting Jared turned on. Flushing, Jared shoved ineffectively at Jensen’s (soft, pretty) head. “Please, Jen, just leave it alone.”

“But your cubs need to feel that their daddy is there.” Jensen batted his eyelashes. They were very nice eyelashes, Jared noted, and let out a pained groaned as his dick got harder at the thought of his come on those eyelashes. “You’re not going to neglect your cubs, are you?”

“My cubs have nothing to do with it,” Jared muttered, but he let Jensen take him into his mouth anyways, and didn’t push him away even when he thought his dick might drop off from over-exertion.

Finally, Jensen straddled him and sank down onto his cock with a pleased purr. He was pretty glorious like that, pretty and half-kitty, his whole body vibrating from the force of his pleasure. Jared’s cock was reluctantly fully hard again, ready to let out whatever minuscule load he could squeeze out.

“C’mon,” Jensen whined, and his hands moved to rub at his barely rounded stomach. Jared’s hips jerked upwards at the sight. “C’mon and knot me, Jared. Knocked me up and now you gotta take care of me. Take care of me and your cubs, c’mon, Jay, please!”

Jared was more than relieved when his knot swelled and he was able to come. Jensen followed right after him, not evening needing a hand on his cock. The bump of his stomach was painted in his come. It was obscene. 

“Little minx,” Jared slurred, completely drained of both come and energy. “Weren’t this bad even when you were in heat. Fucking never knocking you up again.”

“Oh, yes you will.” Jensen laid forward, propping his elbows on Jared’s chest and making Jared’s knot move inside him in very interesting ways. “You love having me so desperate for you and your knot. Love knowing it’s your cubs in my belly, love what they do to me. If it was up to you, I’d be bare-foot and pregnant all the time.”

Alright. That was fair. And unfortunately true.

“No more sex today,” Jared protested weakly when Jensen began grinding back on his knot. Jensen flashed him a faux-innocent smile and batted those eyelashes again. 

Jared whimpered and beat his head back against their pillows.

Who was he kidding? Jensen always got what he wanted.


End file.
